


Something Precious, Something Wanted

by ribbonsandnightshade



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: After care, Gentle Sex, Knotting, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonsandnightshade/pseuds/ribbonsandnightshade
Summary: Nathaniel Trevelyan was full of surprises, a man of contradictions.  Dorian isn't quite sure what to do with the emotions warring in his heart.





	Something Precious, Something Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> There’s an unnecessary kink in here and I don’t care.
> 
> I intended for this to be pure smut but it turned into emotions instead of the smut I'd intended. Oops.

Dorian shivered as Inquisitor Nathaniel Trevelyan’s hands roamed his warm skin.  The reaver was brutal and unmerciful, intimidating in all he did, except evidently in bed.  Dorian surrendered to the gentle, deep kisses, letting his body be pressed into the soft bedding of the Inquisitor’s bed.

Nathaniel’s touch was tender, almost reverent as he pressed kisses and marks over Dorian’s skin.  Dorian couldn’t help but to arch into the touch, his skin tingling wherever Nathaniel’s lips passed.  He’d expected Nathaniel to take him hard and fast, push Dorian into the mattress and take Nathaniel’s pleasure before limping back to his quarters.  Dorian hadn’t expected this.

“Do get on with it,” Dorian sighed, tugging on Nathaniel’s long brunet hair.

Nathaniel ghosted a chuckle along Dorian’s hip before taking Dorian’s cock in his mouth.

Dorian relaxed into the bed as his toes curled.

Nathaniel was good with words.  It shouldn’t have surprised Dorian that Nathaniel was good with his mouth in other ways.

Nathaniel dragged out the pleasure in slow lingering drags of his tongue as he meticulously fingered Dorian open.  By the time Nathaniel deemed Dorian relaxed enough, Dorian had a fine sheen of sweat on his skin and was panting, close to the edge but not being allowed to tip over.  Nathaniel rolled Dorian over and draped himself over Dorian’s back, mouthing at Dorian’s shoulder.  He snaked a hand under Dorian’s hips and pulled him up to meet Nathaniel’s before sliding in slowly.

Dorian groaned at the thick cock entering him.  He was mostly pressed into the bed, held up by Nathaniel’s strong arm.  Dorian thought fleetingly that this was it.  That this was when Nathaniel would take him.  But Nathaniel set a slow, torturous rhythm that had heat simmering low in Dorian’s core.

“Beautiful,” Nathaniel whispered into Dorian’s ear and Dorian’s breath hitched.

Nathaniel trailed kisses where he could, whispering soft words of praise that had Dorian believing them even against his better judgment.  There was a part of Dorian that wanted to feel special, loved even.  Nathaniel made him feel as if he was something precious and wanted and the swirl of emotions warring in Dorian had him gasping into the pillow.  No one had made Dorian feel quite like this.

Nathaniel stroked Dorian in languid movements that had Dorian’s toes curling again.  He begged, not knowing what he was pleading for, but not wanting Nathaniel to quit touching him.  Dorian’s orgasm snuck up on him and he shuddered beneath Nathaniel as he spilled onto the blankets.  Nathaniel grunted into Dorian’s shoulder before slowly stilling inside him.  Dorian could feel the hot release from Nathaniel’s cock through the haze in his mind.

The Inquisitor lowered Dorian gently to the bed.  Dorian grimaced at the mess beneath him but was too boneless to move away from it.  Nathaniel began to move out but the tug at Dorian’s hole had them both gasping and stilling.

“Shit,” Nathaniel muttered.

Dorian ached, feeling fuller than he had and he squirmed, whimpering at the hard press against his prostate.

“Stop moving,” Nathaniel groaned, holding Dorian down by his hips.

“What _is_ that?” Dorian asked, peeking over his shoulder.

Nathaniel was blushing.  “I…don’t really know.  This is a first.”

“A first?  Like a first time having sex or…?”

Nathaniel snorted. “Definitely not the first time having sex, mage.  I haven’t had sex since becoming a reaver.  I know it changed my body, but I wasn’t expecting this.”

Dorian hummed, shifting again.

Nathaniel actually growled at him and pressed him more firmly into the bed.

Dorian shivered at the strength and submitted willingly, blushing himself.

Nathaniel ran gentle hands over his body, kneading a cheek of Dorian’s ass.

“Guess we’ll just have to wait this out,” Nathaniel said and started massaging the knots out of Dorian’s back.

Dorian groaned at the skilled hands on him.

By the time the knot went down, Dorian was a puddle in the bed, more relaxed than he’d been in a long time.  Nathaniel finally pulled out and Dorian whimpered.  His body ached from the stretch but he also ached for how empty he felt.  He felt Nathaniel trail a thumb through his own spend leaking out of Dorian before pressing it back into Dorian’s body.

Nathaniel hummed and got off the bed, padding into the adjacent bathroom.

Dorian sighed into the pillow before slowly forcing his body to move.  He’d rather curl into the soft sheets and sleep, but he knew the need for his presence had ended.

“Where are you going?” Nathaniel asked behind him as Dorian pulled his pants on.

Dorian looked over his shoulder, taking in Nathaniel’s naked form, all the hard muscles and scars.

“I…,” Dorian felt frozen under Nathaniel’s gaze.

Nathaniel walked up to him, wrapping his arms around Dorian’s waist.

“Stay,” Nathaniel said.  “I’ve got a bath going.  Let me take care of you.”

Dorian couldn’t help the little skip in his heartbeat.

Nobody had asked him to stay.

He found himself nodding and let Nathaniel peel his pants off his hips before leading him into the bathroom.  The marble tub was half full with steaming water by the time Nathaniel turned it off and helped Dorian into the tub.

Dorian blamed his blush on the hot water.

Nathaniel sunk in behind him and Dorian settled into Nathaniel’s chest.  The Inquisitor’s hands were tender as he worked soap into Dorian’s skin and hair.  Dorian couldn’t help the tears that pricked at his eyes at the gentle way Nathaniel treated him.  He wasn’t a fragile thing, but Dorian once again felt as if he was something wanted.  Dorian was grateful that the water on his face hid his tears.

Nathaniel must have sensed something because he kissed Dorian’s shoulder.  “What’s wrong?”

Dorian swallowed, cursing himself.

This wasn’t exactly how he’d planned the night to go.

“I suppose I’m wondering what happens after this,” Dorian replied softly, afraid if he spoke too loud that it would break whatever spell this was.  “You and I.  We’ve had out fun.  Perfectly logical to leave it there.”

Nathaniel hummed, rubbing a thumb along Dorian’s chest where his hand lay.  “Is that what you want?”

“All on me then.”

“Should it be all on me?”

Dorian looked over his shoulder, surprised by the sheer devotion he saw on Nathaniel’s face.  It was an honesty that made Dorian’s tongue tie in his mouth.  Yet he needed to get this over with.

“You must understand.  Sex in Tevinter between two men is nothing but pleasure.  It’s taken no further.”

“But you’re not in Tevinter anymore,” Nathaniel replied softly, giving Dorian his undivided attention.

Dorian huffed.  “I’m aware of that.”

“What is it you want, Dorian?” Nathaniel asked, his grey eyes soft if not a little sad.  “If you only wanted this to be a one-time thing, then I’ll bow out gracefully.  But if you want something more, I’ll gladly give it.”

Dorian didn’t know how to reply to that.  It wasn’t an answer he was expecting.

“Speechless I see,” Nathaniel said, an amused little smile playing at his lips.

“Certainly not what I expected,” Dorian breathed.

“I’m always full of surprises.”

Dorian couldn’t help but to laugh and he watched tension bleed from Nathaniel’s shoulders.

“We can take this as slow as you want, Dorian,” Nathaniel said gently, caressing Dorian’s cheek.  “If you decide this isn’t something you want, being with me, there’ll be no hard feelings.”

Maker, did the thought of leaving Nathaniel hurt in a way that had Dorian aching.

He knew he’d fallen hard for the man, had early on.  But he’d never dreamed that perhaps Nathaniel had felt the same way for him.  People like Dorian didn’t deserve that, or so Dorian had been led to believe.

“You’re important to me, Dorian,” Nathaniel said softly and Dorian couldn’t help the tear that ran down his cheek.  “Will you give us a chance?”

Dorian took a shuddered breath but nodded, heart skipping a beat at Nathaniel’s bright smile.  He couldn’t help but to pour his emotions into Nathaniel’s lips when the man leaned down to kiss him.

Whatever was to come, perhaps Dorian could learn to be happy.


End file.
